


What Now?

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante and Nero are enjoying each others company, chatting away atop the shops roof, when Dante get a little bold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Now?

“Ha, ya right old man.” Nero laughed, leaning back, placing both hands, palm down on the smooth tiles as support. The two demon hunters sat on the shop roof simply enjoying one anothers company. It may have taken some time to get used to but the boys have gotten accustom to living under the same roof, even if it was only for a week visit.

As the laughter died down, Dante found himself watching the younger once again, something he found he couldn’t stop himself from doing. The way the shorter looked, moved, acted, seemed to peek his interest. And with a grin still on Nero's lips and the light of a setting sun washing over him, the older found his courage rising to a point his normal mind state would not allow it to go.

“Nero.” He said, causing the other to turn.

“Ya-” Nero started but was cut of as Dante grabbed his shoulder and puled him close. Out of instinct Nero grabbed the taller by the collar, ready to defend himself, then the scene froze. The two stayed still, there lips just barely touching each others. They could feel the breath of the other wash over them and with Nero's Devil Bringer so close to the taller's chest, he could feel Dante's erratic heart beat. Nero locked eyes with Dante's pale blue ones in a confused yet calm stare.

“Well?” Nero asked, causing the two snowy heads lips to brush against each other as his moved, in turn causing Dante's desire to spike. The younger wasn’t sure what he wanted to happen, boldly letting Dante decide the next course of action. The older struggled to focus his brain for a moment and finally got it under control. He closed his eyes... and backed away.

“I'm heading back in.” He declared.

“What!?” Nero question, annoyance piling up fast as Dante stood and began to take his leave. “Wait a minute, what the hell was that!?” Nero shouted after him just as the culprit left the crime scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I had real trouble with the name. I wrote a few stores about this couple a while back and originally I was going to make one very large story but I decided to split them up. But now I don't know what to call them all, half of them I just want to name something along the lines of teasing. :P
> 
> This is a random cute thing of them just before they actually get together. I picture that at the end of the 4th game, these two kept in touch, though that wasn’t Dante's original plan, and now they visit each other often. Unimportant note, Nero would sleep over at Dante's where as Dante would only visit Nero.
> 
> I love the last line. ^^


End file.
